Change Inherit
by Doci
Summary: When the four great races rise up to reclaim what was lost after the Great Cataclysm. How will the Citadel Counsel react. (Its an idea that just will not leave me alone. Is Teen for now may change in the future or maybe not at all.)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Before the Great Cataclysm there was a meeting of allies. In this meeting there was a great alliance of systems. Within this alliance there were five races. First there were the Sangheili a tall proud race of warriors. Second there was the Unggoy a small race that was known to easily scare, but were strong in numbers and determination. Third there were the Mgalekgolo or the Lekgolo a race that of one mind. The forth were the silent and ever curious Huragok. Finally there were the Humans. They were the inheritors of the mantle of responsibly. The meeting was held on the Human's home world the most secure planet in all the heavens or so they thought.

For all great alliances are built on strife. And the great alliance of systems was no different. At this meeting thousands of war ships orbited the human planet of Earth each bring millions of beings from across the heavens to watch the signing of everlasting unity between the five great races. As the millions gather to watch the fateful day fire burned the heavens. For the alliance enemies struck without warning. Millions of beings died in moment. Millions more had no choice but to flee to underground safe havens. It was within these safe havens that our ancestors watched the great alliance fall.

For the great alliance of system watched as their enemies unleashed there final acted of revenge. Millions of ships filled the heavens in pitched battle. For days the battle raged across the heavens and earth. Thousands upon thousands of ships were destroyed in the battle some crashing into the earth others destroyed and left in the heavens. In a last act of defiance the enemy turned their weapons upon the Earth scorching the land. The humans most powerful weapons detonated and others were released from the metal tombs to find a home upon the alliances foes.

That was the Great Cataclysm with the new dawn came a new dusk. During the dusk of the Great Cataclysm there was hardship and death. As the survivors waited for the Earth to be habitable there was strife. Food was in short supplies even more so for the Unggoy. For the Unggoy were unique among the five great races for they breathed only methane and without a way to resupply they slowly passed on to the next life. The Unggoy last gasps were remembered in a shines in all the great underground bunkers.

The great underground bunkers were only equipped with enough food for a few years. At first there were fighting for meager food that was left. The fighting almost ended us before we began. It was the silent and curious Huragok that solved the problem of food. With their knowledge of technology they found a way to make food for everyone. With the need for food fixed culture returned to the races. However it was not the same culture as before the Great Cataclysm it was the culture intertwined between shared hardships.

When we finally open the bunkers doors for the first time in a thousand years we found a New Earth. As the centuries past by the Earth had slowly healed its self. The angry red scars of the Great Cataclysm soon became land marks upon the New Earth. The debris of the thousands of ships either fell from the heavens or formed the Ancestors ring around the New Earth. The ancestor's great cities were reclaimed by nature. However not all had been reclaimed by nature. In the heart of the great cities we found the constructs. They were Humanities greatest creations Artificial Intelligence. The constructs were not as they once were they were lost and damage. Even the knowledgeable Huragok could not repair the damage nature had inflicted upon the constructs. In the end we welcomed them into our budding civilization.

For the next thousand years we forged a new identity. During these thousand years we had our wars none a terrible as the Great Cataclysm but each distinct. However each war brought a longer peace than before. We knew what we were we were the inheritors.

For the next twenty thousand years we learned from the Ancestors technology. All the while building our own. We gave physical form to the constructs. We built cities to rival the Ancestors. We reclaimed the Ancestors histories what little there was. During this time our population reached five billion. At the turn of the century we asked one question. What happen to the ancestors?

To answer this question we built a ship to take us to the Ancestors belt. There we found more questions and we took up the challenge. Over the next ten thousand years we explored the ancestor's technology and achieves. We build cities upon the Moon, Mars, and other planets within the Sol system. During this time lines between the races of New Earth started to merge together. The line between construct and flesh disappeared. The line between the Sangheili and Human became fuzzy. The Lekgolo created hives upon moons. The Huragok continued to build and improve and we all tried to keep up to understand. Then at the end of the century we finial made the slip-space drive. We explored the universe around us we formed the System Alliance. For the next 200 years we expanded to cover ninety two systems. On the planet call Harvest we discovered an alien ruin. It was heralded as a new age of enlightenment.

The civilizations of the universe called it

Mass Effect.


	2. Chapter 2

350 years after the Fall of Sol.

"We are losing the war Counselors. We may have pushed the Flood from adjacent quadrants, but we will no longer have the fire power to keep the Flood contained within 100 years."

"How did this happen?"

"That is simple Counselor. The Brutes sacrificed one half of their population to the Flood. The Brutes preprogram there ships to fly to pre space fairing species systems were the inhabitants were quickly consumed by the parasite. The Flood then built there armada and attack Sanghelios, Reach, and other key worlds. As this attack occurred the Loyalist lunched there remaining fleet to attack Sol. When we had finish the Loyalist off in Sol we were forced to deal with the Flood. Leaving behind millions of our people."

"We do not need a history lesson Spartan Commander."

"Yes, you do! The Flood did not attack major population worlds. They attacked are infrastructures worlds. Without the ability to build weapons, ships and train troops we were at disadvantage. It took us 50 years to rebuild enough to fight the parasite on our own terms. Over the next 300 years we glassed 2000 worlds and reduced two systems to dust. Every battle we lost more resources. That is how we got here Counselor!"

"What is your plan?"

"We activate installation 07."

"What? That's genocide!"

"It is our job to protect all life."

"What of ours?"

"Our descendants in Sol will find our legacy."

"Give us details Commander."

"We lunch 90% of our fleet we have toward 07 and lay siege to it. We give every person a gun and ammo. Our goal is twofold one find the index and Activate 07. Two to make sure no flood vessel is outside of the radius of 07. In that regard is where the remaining 10% of our fleet will come into play."

"10% that will not be enough to rebuild."

"It does not matter if we survive Counselor. As long as the Flood never rise again. That is where the remaining fleet will conduct a grid search to find and eliminate any parasites."

A long pause

"The plan is a go. Spartan Commander."

Everyone in the Citadel Counsel Chambers were silent. Each in deep thought about the audio recording that was just played for them to hear. The Salarian counselor broke the silence first. "Is there any more information to cross-reference this recording?"

"No, Counselor. However the data disk that the recording was found on was beyond anything I have ever seen."

"Is it Prothean?" The Asari Counselor question.

"Unsure its architecture is of completely different than known Prothean technology."

"How did you translate the audio recording?" inquired the Salarian Counselor.

"We did not."

"Explain?"

"When researcher Wiks picked up the data disk. The disk scanned his omni tool and download his language archives. Then one minute and thirty four seconds later the recording was upload to everyone's omni tools in their native language. Then five seconds later the disk self-destructed."

"Intriguing."

"What of the Flood and zero seven? Do you have any clue as to what they were referring too?" Ask the ever stoic Turian Counselor.

"Zero seven obviously a weapon of great power. There could be more of installations within the Galaxy."

"Based on the recording the Flood is one of four major powers at this time. The Flood is a parasite that controls there host by some means."

"Four major powers? I only count three?" Ask the Asari Counselor.

"Sanghelios. The word is notably different than the others words used by the Spartan Commander when naming worlds."

"How old was the artifact?" asked the Salarian counselor.

"Rock formations around the artifact dates it about thirty thousand years ago."

If the counselors were not shocked before they were now. The air in the room had stilled as the three counselors each weighed the implications of the last statement.

The asari counselor spoke first. "We would have encountered more of their artifacts by now. If you say is true."

The turian counselor spoke next. "The war they speak of left thousands of worlds destroyed we would have encountered some remains of this 'war' by now."

The salarian counselor spoke last. "Thank you, for bring this to our attention. As you know this meeting is classified are not to speak of this to anyone. You are dismissed."

Citadel Counsel Date October 9, 2015.

* * *

Authors Notes.

Thank you all for the feedback. I currently have a nice little timeline up to 2181. Here is something to remember in the upcoming chapters. This not your Daddy's UNSC and this is not your Mommy's System Alliance.

I am currently writing this without a beta. I would like one but would like someone with experience writing combat scenes.

And before I forget or get into trouble…

Halo and Mass Effect belong to their respective creators and or owners.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the masters there was chaos. The chaos burn all the planets it touch. With the touch of chaos planets would be reduced to ashes. The Universe cried out for an end to the burning touch of chaos. The masters were born from that cry. As the chaos burned all that it touch the masters watched studied and waited. When the masters found a way to control the touch of chaos they acted. Their action was slow and methodical. The masters moved from burnt planet to burnt planet bring order to the chaos. As time passed the chaos was tamed. The cycle of order began. However chaos by in very nature is uncontrollable. In the dark between the shadows of the masters we were born. We were born from the flame of chaos. We rose to challenge the masters in a duel that is forgotten by all and remembered by us. The masters during this duel purified us. They made us more than we were before. The masters perfected us. Now we step forward to calm the firers of chaos within the shadows of the master's power. We are the flame that burns the ground behind the fire of chaos so the masters can snuff the flame of chaos out with one swift movement. We have failed in our duty in the past. We waited too long the flame grew too hot. Only by chance have we have we been granted success. We will not fail again.

We wait in the shadows of the master's power,

We are vigilant in our duty to the masters,

We are eternal as the masters made us,

We are beyond the flames of chaos,

We are the Prefect Flame,

We are coming.

* * *

Authors Note: I know it has been a long time but between two jobs with shifting times it is hard to know when I will have time to write. However I have been looking over plans. and when I am in sore need for OCs, planetary systems, and turian ship names.

OCs I need Turians, humans, and sangheili badly. If you have an idea for an OC send it to me in a message. Note most OCs chances of living past the first contact war are low. The Contact war is going to brutal and bloody. Format for submission

Specie:

Sex:

Name:

Date of Birth:

Place of Birth:

Background:

Description:

Other:

* * *

Planetary Systems names I am in need of are Council control worlds. Mainly Turian at this time. Format for submission

Location: which quadrant it is in. Is it in the core council worlds or the outer council worlds, Terminus systems, or the Systems alliance space as of ME3 galaxy at war.

Number of Planetary bodies:

What are there type: Aka gas Giant, garden world, ice ball, etc.

Location of planetary bodies: Aka what order are they in from the center star.

Which planetary bodies have moons:

Who controls the system?

Population: If you have people living on a solar station around a sun and the main colony is the fourth planet from the sun.

What are its resources? Light, medium, heavy, or barren.

Other:

* * *

Turian ship names. The Digeris is a confirmed ship in the contact war. Format

Ship Class: Heavy Frigate

Ship name: Digeris

Crew number: 50

Other: Fresh out of naval yard.

* * *

Note: I reserve the right to modify any and all submissions to fit my needs.

Note: Please send all submissions to my inbox. If you post your ideas to the comments section It will be ignored and or deleted.

There is a poll up on my Profile.

Should the Flood return? Before you hammer me if yes the flood will never get to Gravemind level. It will be used mostly to give a more interconnected universe between my Halo cannon and Mass Effect cannon universes.

Please vote on poll with the poll not the comments area.


End file.
